


Bash

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Devotion [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: 1drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Winry catches up to Ed.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bash

A jail, instead of a hospital this time. Winry shook her head as she entered the building. “Ed, you idiot,” she muttered under her breath. Blue uniforms everywhere, at least until she spotted Mrs. Curtis - _Izumi_ \- sitting next to a wall, her arms folded. Mr. Curtis wasn’t anywhere in sight, but Izumi stood out in her long, white tunic against the field of blue. Spotting Winry, she stood up, striding down what seemed a long corridor of blue. 

“They’re not letting us see him yet,” Izumi told her, her face tight and her eyes narrowed. “Someone in the military has to okay it.” She put her hand on Winry’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. 

Winry sighed through her nose. “Do you know what he did?” 

“Aside from his bash on the train?” Eyebrow twitching, Izumi glared, as if she could see holes through the walls to where Edward was incarcerated. “They were still talking about it at the station when we got there.” 

Passing her hand over her eyes, Winry tried to think what to do next. All the work on sweating the drugs out of his system, for nothing. Until she saw him, she wouldn’t have any idea how far he’d set back his own recovery, but now, she wondered if he even wanted to get better. 

Izumi ducked her head a little, catching Winry’s chin to raise it up. “He’ll get through this, Winry. We’ll all get through this.” 

Winry wished she could believe her.


End file.
